Inazuma Eleven, Mokuhyō shinpaku
by HikariHoshinoAsakura
Summary: Desde el momento en el que por primera vez te ví, lograste que mi corazón latiera por alguien más que no fuera yo, viste mi lado oculto y me aceptaste tal cual era, revelaste mi verdadero ser y abriste mi corazón, varias parejas OC x personaje de la serie
1. Capítulo 1: ¡¡Deseo jugar Futbol!

**Esta es mi primera historia de Inazuma, espero que les guste, por cierto los OC e Inazuma Eleven no me pretenecen, son prestados, por parte de mis amigos de pkstation y de Level-5 respectivamente, el día que Level-5 sea mía, haremos una fiesta grande y seré la hija perdida de Endou en el fic de Kazuki y Saki -inserte carita muy feliz- o Kazuki me devolverá a Hiroto-otosan -cara babación- o si seré la hija perdida de Endou y Touko -carita maliciosa**

* * *

><p>-¡Ichigo!-se escuchó el grito alterado y con dolor de una chica<p>

Un joven, de cabello largo y café, tomado con una coleta, vistiendo un uniforme del club de fútbol de su escuela, yacía en el piso, un camión se daba a la fuga y la pobre muchacha de similares características lloraba y pedía ayuda a gritos

-¡Alguien ayude a mi hermano, por favor!- gritaba la pequeña castaña, mientras tomaba el rostro de su hermano con sus finas y suaves manos blancas, la gente comenzó a rodearlos, algunos compañeros no podían reaccionar con lo ocurrido, el joven Ichigo, el goleador estrella de la Secundaria Ryusei de Kobe se había sacrificado para salvar a su hermana gemela, estaba ensangrentado, y su hermana no dejaba que se le acercaran salvo al director del club de Fútbol, él cual había llamado a la ambulancia…

-hermano… no te mueras, no me dejes sola…- le lloraba -¡no te mueras por favor!

Largos fueron los minutos para todos los presentes, la ambulancia no tardó en llegar

-¡Abran paso!- dijo uno de los paramédicos

Los paramédicos se bajaron con una camilla donde con cuidado subieron al chico atropellado, su hermana no soltaba su mano, el doctor le puso una mascarilla de oxígeno, por fortuna, aún estaba vivo…

-hermano…- lloraba ella mientras subía a la ambulancia en compañía del director del club, este les avisa por celular a los padres de la chica

A los pocos minutos, llegaron al Hospital de Kobe

-¡Rápido, hay que llevarlo a la sala de urgencias!- gritó uno de los paramédicos mientras era ingresado

-¡Hermano!- grita la chica, mientras es sostenida por el director que la abraza paternalmente para que pueda llorar –I…chi…- sigue llorando

-tranquila, él es fuerte, de seguro saldrá de esta y nos mostrará su siempre alegre sonrisa y marcará todos los goles que desee- le decía para confortarla

La castaña lloraba en los brazos de su profesor, más nerviosa y casi llegando al colapso por cada minuto que pasaba

-¡Doctor, la hemorragia no se detiene!- se escuchaba decir a una mujer, de seguro una enfermera

-¡hay que salvarlo a como dé lugar!- rugió el doctor

Eso fue lo último que escuchó la chica, desmayándose en los brazos del profesor…

Abre los ojos, una figura familiar aparece frente a ella y llorando nuevamente la abraza sintiendo el amor de esta, una mujer de largos cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, vestida de chaleca celeste y vestido rosa, la abrazaba con ternura, preocupada también, pero debía consolar a su hija…

-Ma…má…- dijo la chica mientras lloraba -¡fue mi culpa! ¡fue mi culpa! - en eso una mano paternal se posa en la cabeza de la pequeña castaña –pa…pá…- dice al reconocer la mano tosca de un hombre alto de de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos cafés, vestido de terno negro y camisa celeste…

-Hija, mi princesa… mi pequeña luna… no te culpes, por favor… los accidentes pasan- decía el padre mientras se hacía el fuerte –por eso no debes culparte… ya verás que Ichigo se pondrá bien…

-Papá…- decía la chica casi llorando… mientras era abrazada por su madre

Pasaban las horas y nada pasaba, seguían dando instrucciones en la sala de urgencias, el profesor que acompañaba a los gemelos hablaba con el padre de ellos y la madre oraba en silencio por la salvación de su hijo varón… en eso, sale de la sala el doctor que atendió al joven deportista, la madre, el padre y el profesor se acercan casi corriendo hacia él, preocupados por la salud del joven Ichigo  
>-Doctor, por favor dígame cómo se encuentra mi hijo- preguntaba el padre muy seriamente<p>

-logramos estabilizarlo, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para saber el resultado de la cirugía- se puso serio esta vez –podrá volver a hacer una vida completamente normal cuando despierte…

-menos mal- dijo la madre sentándose nuevamente

-pero… eso sólo pasará cuando despierte…- dijo el médico

-¿qué me está tratando de decir?- preguntó el padre

-que su hijo, está en estado de Coma- dijo el doctor muy seriamente

Eso fue un balde de agua fría para la joven castaña, el dolor y el remordimiento la hacían sentirse completamente culpable…

-¿puedo ver a mi hermano?- le preguntó al doctor

-está bien, te llevaré con él- dijo sorprendido al ver la semejanza de ambos jóvenes

La guió hacia la UCI (Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos) y la dejó entrar a una de las salas, pequeña, de color crema y muy acogedora, su hermano estaba postrado en la cama, en ese estado de letargo que no sabía hasta donde podía durar, el doctor se fue dejándolos solos, ella se sentó a su lado, triste tomó su mano

-perdóname, Ichigo… yo soy la que debería estar aquí… no tú… si no hubiera estado molesta contigo, tú estarías ahora participando del Campeonato Fútbol Frontera como siempre lo soñaste- comienza a llorar -¡perdóname hermano mío!... ¡perdóname por enojarme contigo!... ¡perdóname por no fijarme y que terminarás así por mí!- lloraba y lloraba la chica, hasta que se quedó dormida mientras sostenía la mano de su valiente hermano gemelo –cum… pli…ré… tus …sueños… por ti… hermano mío…- decía entre sueños

Inazuma Eleven, Mokuhyō shinpaku

Capítulo 1: ¡Deseo jugar Futbol!

-¡Chicos hay que seguir entrenando!- grita Endou desde la portería al tirar el balón, ya los días donde fueron los Inazuma Japan terminaron, varios abandonaron el equipo por motivos de salud, fueron transferidos o necesitaban tiempo para prepararse para los exámenes finales

Al joven capitán le dolía que sus compañeros de equipo dejaran el club por la razón que sea, pero debía ser comprensivo, no por nada era el capitán del equipo más fuerte de todo Japón

Los jóvenes jugaban con el balón, pasándolos los unos a los otros, a lo lejos eran observados por alguien, una chica, de largos cabellos cafés tomados en dos tiernas coletas, sonrió y se fue a clases.

Un chico de cabello largo y celeste toma el balón y con su incomparable agilidad se acerca rápidamente a la portería, el joven Endou se prepara… el peli celeste va a lanzar…

-¡se terminó el entrenamiento, es hora de que regresen a sus clases!- dijo un hombre mayor, de cabello blanco y lentes oscuros usando un gran polerón de color azul oscuro

-¡Ya escucharon al Director Hibiki!- dijo Endou –nos juntaremos después de clases en la cancha de siempre!

Todos respondieron afirmativamente, yendo a cambiarse de ropa, faltaban sólo 15 minutos para iniciar las clases, a los pocos minutos varios de ellos salieron del club con sus uniformes, y corrieron hacia sus salones

-¡Voy a llegar tarde!- decía Endou seguido de Aki, Kido y Goenji

Los cuatro jóvenes corrían por el pasillo a toda velocidad, estaban a punto de llegar cuando el pelicrema choca con una chica y ambos caen al piso

-¡oye, ten cui…- iba a decir el joven de pelos saiyanes, pero al mirar a la chica sólo se levanta y el ofrece la mano

-i…te… - dijo la chica en el piso, miró al chico frente a ella y al este ofrecerle la mano ella se la aceptó, levantándola del suelo, suena el timbre

-¡apúrate Goenji!- gritó Endou desde lejos

-lo siento- dijo el goleador de fuego y salió corriendo

La pequeña castaña lo miraba irse con sus compañeros, tomó su bolso del piso y apareció alguien detrás de ella

-la guiaré a su salón de clases, señorita- dijo el profesor

Endou y compañía llegaron al salón de clases justo a tiempo, sonando el timbre de inicio de clases en el momento en el que tomaron asiento

-¡se salvaron esta vez!- dijo una castaña con coletas que se sentaba al lado de Aki

-Pazita, no molestes por favor, estamos molidos- dijo un Endou agotado y algo perezoso

-¡Buenos días, clase!- se escucha una enérgica voz masculina que despierta a Endou por completo

Un hombre joven, vestido de terno gris y corbata azul con un relámpago como adorno entra al salón, su tez es morena y sus ojos negros como su cabello, bajo su brazo derecho lleva un grueso libro, el libro de clases, en el izquierdo una maleta de notebook, deja ambas sobre la mesa y mira a los chicos y chicas de la clase, Kidou se levanta rápidamente

-¡De pie!- dijo fuerte y claro, haciendo que todos se levantaran para hacer el saludo matinal

-¡Buenos días Profesor Takemoto!- dijeron todos a coro

-tomen asiento- dijo el profesor

Todos tomaron asiento y la clase dio comienzo, Matemáticas, la pesadilla de algunos y el relajo de otros tantos, el profesor comenzó a anotar ecuaciones de segundo grado cuando alguien tocó la puerta

-¡Pase!- dijo el profesor

Nadie respondió, así que a varios les entró la curiosidad ¿quién estaba detrás de esa puerta?, el profesor fue a la puerta y la abrió de golpe, se asomó tímidamente una profesora de largos cabellos fucsias, ojos morados y tierna sonrisa

-eto… Profesor Takemoto, - la profesora hablaba apenas, extrañamente los estudiantes notaban un sonrojo de su parte- le… le traje a su nueva estudiante! –dicho esto se fue corriendo muy apenada, dejando frente al profesor a una chica algo bajita y de largo cabello castaño, adornado con un cintillo negro, sus ojos cafés reflejaban algo de tristeza, aparte del uniforme, que era de su anterior escuela, de falda roja y moño rojo, usaba una mochila al estilo antiguo, de color negro con encaje, el cual sostenía con sus pálidas manos

-pues pasa adelante, el director me avisó que venías a esta clase- dijo amablemente el profesor azabache

La chica entró, llamando la atención de todos, se puso frente al pizarrón en el momento en el que el profesor de matemáticas escribía su nombre en la pizarra

-su nombre es Hoshino Hikari, y estará con nosotros una temporada, antes pertenecía a la Secundaria Ryusei, espero que se comporten con ella y sean buenos amigos- dictó el profesor del traje gris- preséntate tu misma- le sonrió

La chica miró seriamente al profesor, para luego mirar a la clase y algo fría se presentó

-soy Hikari, Hoshino Hikari, espero que nos podamos llevar bien- dicho esto nuevamente se quedó callada

El profesor miró a la clase como esperando algo, el joven de los googles se levantó

-él es el Yuuto Kidou, el presidente de la clase, te mostrará donde te sentarás, mientras pongo los ejercicios de la prueba- Takemoto le señaló a Kidou y ella se acercó a él –se sentará al lado de Gouenji, ya que ese puesto está libre – fue entonces cuando el profesor siguió con su clase

Kidou le señala el puesto a la castaña, detrás de Aki, justo al lago del goleador de fuego, Hikari toma asiento y continúa la clase

Ya en la hora del almuerzo, Pazita y Aki se acercan a ella, al igual que Kidou para entablar una conversación amistosa

-¡Hoshino-chan, ¿quieres acompañarnos a almorzar?- preguntó la castaña de colitas

Hikari negó con la cabeza, respondiendo educadamente

-discúlpenme, pero necesito estar sola- dicho esto se levantó y salió del salón de clases

Al finalizar las clases, los chicos y chicas de Raimon se dirigieron a entrenar a la cancha bajo el puente, listos para un entretenido entrenamiento, mientras eran supervisados por el entrenador Hibiki

-¡Mishima, ten!- le dijo Kazemaru cuando le dio el pase al azabache de ojos marrones

-¡Buen pase, Kazemaru-senpai!- dijo el chico de cabello negro que la volvió a patear -¡Kidou-senpai!

Kidou recibe el balón y corre hacia la portería, a su lado pasa Gouenji al cual le pasa el balón y el pelopincho mete un gol con un tiro normal

-¡buen trabajo chicos!- dijeron a coro, Haruna, Aki, Natsumi, Pazita y Rika, estas dos últimas en la banca ayudando a las chicas a preparar dulces y refrescos para los chicos

Varios saludan con la mano y siguen jugando al juego que tanto aman, el soccer…

Alguien sale de una casa de color blanco, un chico de cabello largo, castaño , tomado en una coleta, audífonos de los cuales se escucha una canción de j-pop, polerón verde, pantalón de buzo gris y zapatillas blancas, con sus ojos chocolate mira hacia el interior de la casa

-¡me voy a conocer la ciudad, mamá!- dice la chica que parece chico

-no te quedes hasta tarde afuera!- se escucha desde el interior,

-¡okey!- dijo antes de salir corriendo

El chico de verde se puso a recorrer la ciudad mientras escuchaba su música, estaba tan relajado mirando cada lugar hasta que un balón pequeño llegó a sus pies, se sacó el audífono derecho para escuchar lo que un grupo de matones les decía a un pequeño grupo de niñitos que estaban vestidos como para jugar futbol

-¡mocosos insolentes!- decía el más grande, les amenazaba con el puño, haciendo que los más sensibles lloraran del miedo

-¡no nos molestes! ¡no te hemos hecho nada!- decía la niña del grupo, defendiendo a sus compañeros

-¡serás!- dijo el matón a punto de golpearla, el gigante moreno de ojos grises vestía un traje de cuero negro al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, cada uno con símbolos raros en sus chaquetas, el golpe iba directo a la chica que se inmovilizó del miedo

Al instante siguiente, el pequeño balón de los niños, golpea al tipo y lo manda a volar un par de metros más allá, los matones sorprendidos miran en la dirección de donde vino el balón y ven a un chico bajito, de cabello largo, que había pateado el balón con una fuerza impresionante

-¿alguien más osa molestar a estos niños?- preguntó con voz fría y mordaz

Más de uno de los bandidos callejeros comenzó a temblar y salió corriendo, los otros levantaron a su jefe y también emprendieron la huída

-basuras- dijo para luego ser rodeado por los niños

Endou le lanza el balón a Pazita, que entró a jugar porque se estaba comiendo los dulces y Haruna la obligó a jugar, la castaña de colitas toma el balón, que luego Mishima se lo roba, y Kidou le hace una finta robándole nuevamente el balón

-lento- dijo Pazita, a lo que el Azabache se enojó y fue a por el balón -estos chicos de primero, son tan alborotadores- suspiró la castaña de colitas -¡vamos Mishi-chan!- le dice Mishima

-¡que no soy Mishi-chan!- dijo el chico de la cicatriz en la boca, perdiendo el balón que había robado, ahora Kazemaru tenía el balón

-¡Gouenji!- gritó el Peliceleste, a lo que el goleador de fuego asintió

Kazemaru lanzó el balón al aire, y luego lo pateó al mismo tiempo que Gouenji, luego saltando ambos y pateándo con fuerza en una doble chilena

-¡Veleta… de fuego!- dijeron ambos al lanzar su tiro combinado, una esfera de fuego con alas se dirigió con fuerza hacia el capitán del equipo, el cual se concentró y luego se preparó

-¡Puño de la Justicia!- dicho esto una enorme mano dorada, como la de un gigante, golpeó el tiro especial de la dupla de viento y fuego, mandando el balón muy lejos… a los pies de un chico

-¡disculpa!- le dijo el capitán Endou desde su portería- ¡¿podrías devolvernos el balón, por favor?

El chico de la coleta y ojos chocolates se alejó un poco del balón, para luego patearlo hacia la cancha siguiéndolo, pasa a gran velocidad a Kazemaru, Kidou y Mishima, sorprendiendo a los demás presentes, salta con fuerza y realiza una chilena

-¡Neko Black Twist!- grita y el balón se cubre de un remolino seguido de un gato negro, que pasa a Gouenji, luego a Kabeyama y le mete un gol a Endou, al cual después de darse cuanta, le comienzan a brillar los ojitos y corre en dirección al chico de verde y gris

-¡juegas genial!- le dice para felicitarlo -¡¿quieres unirte al club de futbol?- le pregunta entusiasta Endou

-no- dice secamente para luego irse por donde apareció

-y ni siquiera me dijo su nombre- el capitán estaba confundido

-esto te pasa por ser tan acelerado, capitán soccermaniaco- dice Pazita con una sonrisa

-mejor sigamos entrenando- propone el genio estratega

-¡sí!- responden todos a coro

Todos siguen con su entrenamiento, pero el goleador de fuego se queda mirando en la dirección en la que se fue el chico de la coleta

* * *

><p>Bueno, disculpen mi ridiculahistoria, deje la crema con el capi uno, pero culpen al trabajo que me dejó seca de ideas, ya después quizás fluyan más y mejor, se que escribo como el asco, pero espero que no les sangren los ojos con mi horrible ortografía y mis mañas de escritora novata, los personajes irán apareciendo de a poco porque todos al tiro me pareció desequilibrado, espero sus reviews o como se escriba, disculpen lo poco o mucho, pero como alguna que otra persona que me haya leído antes sabe que me gusta escribir así, espero que no se aburran de lo fome que está, saludos a todos, un beso, bye!<p> 


	2. Capítulo 2: El ángel guardián de Raimon

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de la serie y los OC no me pertenecen, son prestados de Level 5, pkstation, Chizuru Yuuki y Daiki Utsunomiya, respectivamente, eso sí, la historia es mía y sólo mía, el día en que Inazuma sea mío… pues… haremos una junta con los foreros de Inazuma Frontier y jugaremos Strikers con ellos versión Rol Live action xD**

* * *

><p>El joven de la coleta tenía el balón a sus pies, el portero del equipo le había pedido el que se lo regresara, debía hacerlo, no debía ser descortés<p>

-_debo entregárselo- _pensó para sí mismo –_pero… si toco nuevamente el balón… no sé si pueda detenerme… _-retrocedió unos pasos y le dio un puntapié al balón… -_no puedo detenerme… ¡deseo jugar futbol!..._ – corrió detrás del balón -_me siento veloz.._.- pasó a varios jugadores -_soy imparable..._ - y ya estando en la portería _-¡ahora o nunca!_

-¡Neko Black Twist!- dijo el chico, haciendo su lanzamiento de chilena y metiendo un gol al capitán del Raimon -¡lo conseguí!

Después de tan impresionante gol, el capitán se le había acercado y pedido ser parte del equipo, negándose rotundamente y tomando nuevamente su camino

-no puedo volver a jugar… ya no puedo, ya rompí mi promesa, le fallé a mi hermano…- pensaba el castaño de polerón verde mientras se alejaba del lugar –pero, al menos se… que mis habilidades con el balón no han cambiado para nada, aun cuando ha pasado más de un año sin jugar futbol..

Capítulo 2: El ángel guardián de Raimon

Después de terminadas las prácticas del equipo, el pelicrema, Shuuya Gouenji, se dirigió al hospital Inazuma, lugar donde trabajaba su padre y donde lo iba a visitar para volver juntos a casa cuando su turno del hospital se lo permitía, estaba frente al edificio, de color blanco invierno y de muchos pisos, con grandes ventanales y hermosas cortinas color crema, toma aire y decide entrar

El doctor Gouenji revisaba a un paciente en una de las salas de aislamiento, un chico de cabello largo y castaño, el cual permanecía en un estado de letargo, le revisaba el pulso, la temperatura y si había presentado alguna evolución en el día, pero nada, sale de la sala de color amarillo claro, para encontrarse con una chica sorprendentemente igual al joven en coma, la mira seriamente, al igual que ella a él, estaba vestida de manera deportiva, con su polerón verde y su pantalón gris, sus ojos cafés lo miraban con una pizca de esperanza

-Doctor ¿cómo sigue mi hermano?- le pregunta con su dulce y preocupada voz

-mira, Hoshino, tu hermano no ha presentado ninguna evolución últimamente, salvo por sus heridas que se están recuperando, su conciencia no ha regresado y no sabemos bien en cuanto tiempo estará así- mira a la chica que entristece un poco su mirada –tendrás que tener mucha paciencia, Hoshino, Ichigo-kun está en un coma del cual es muy difícil salir, pero haremos hasta lo imposible por salvarlo, lo prometo- dice el Doctor Gouenji

-¿promesa de doctor?- le pregunta la castaña, fingiendo una sonrisa

-promesa de doctor- dice el especialista

-¿puedo pasar a verlo?- le pregunta al doctor

-pues claro, pero no te excedas del tiempo límite de las visitas otra vez o tendré que pedirle a las enfermeras que no te dejen pasar- le advirtió antes de irse

Hikari miró feo al doctor mientras este tomaba su camino, sonrió un poco –al _menos, podré estar a su lado esta vez…-_ pensó, para luego entrar a ver a su hermano gemelo mayor

El doctor entró a su oficina y se sorprendió un poco al ver a su hijo en ella, cerró suavemente la puerta, el joven de pelos saiyanes estaba observando los cuadros pintados por su madre, los cuales adornaban la oficina del doctor

-Shuuya, hijo, ¿cómo te fue hoy en la escuela? ¿Alguna novedad?- le preguntó al pelicrema

-bien, aunque nada de interesante- respondió secamente

-ya veo, sentémonos, hay un favor que debo pedirte- le dijo el doctor a su hijo

Eso sorprendió a Shuuya, rara vez su padre le pedía un favor que no fuera cuidar de su hermana, se sentaron juntos y conversaron por largos minutos, al parecer el favor era demasiado especial como para que su padre se empeñara en pedírselo y explicárselo con lujo de detalle, el pelicrema asentía en momentos, comprendiendo la petición del doctor

Hikari le limpiaba el rostro a su hermano gemelo con una toalla húmeda, de esas que ocupan para los bebés, le tarareaba una canción suavemente, sentía cómo su hermano lo disfrutaba, aún estando en ese profundo sueño, su conexión psíquica con él permanecía intacta, sabía que él estaba vagando en su mundo de sueños, y que algún día volvería a ella

El doctor abre la puerta de la habitación 151, cuyo letrerito decía Hoshino, Ichigo, cosa que le llamó la atención al pelicrema, pues ya había escuchado ese apellido antes, al entrar mira sorprendido a los chicos idénticos, uno de ellos, en un estado de letargo, tal como había estado su hermana pequeña tiempo atrás, el otro, era el chico con el que se había encontrado en la cancha bajo el puente

-ella es la chica de la que te hablé, Shuuya, ¿por qué no se conocen mejor y se hacen buenos amigos?- dijo el doctor, sorprendiendo a ambos –les daré tiempo a solas, sólo asegúrense de salir a hora indicada, o tendrán problemas- dicho esto se fue cerrando la puerta

Hikari veía al chico como si hubiera visto al mismo diablo, estaba asustada y sorprendida _-¿qué hace él aquí?... precisamente no quería encontrarme con nadie del Raimon, ahora él sabe mi secreto, mi plan se arruinó por culpa de ese doctor _– pensó

Shuuya estaba casi en las mismas, miraba a la castaña sorprendido, no se había dado cuenta de que era una chica, y ahora estaba sorprendido por otra cosa, la joven se saca la coleta y su largo cabello se muestra cayendo como cascada, reconociéndola al instante, su compañera nueva, Hikari estaba frente a él vestida de chico

-ya sabes mi secreto, soy una chica, Gouenji-san- dijo la castaña vestida de chico –pero no pienses que es mi estilo vestirme así… sólo lo hago por una promesa- se excusó

-¿Qué clase de promesa?- le preguntó seriamente el goleador de fuego

-¡no le diré mi historia a alguien como tú!- dijo intimidante

-creo que deberías decírmelo, y explicarme un par de cosas, por cierto, no haré esa tontería de "sé tú secreto y ahora harás lo que yo diga", porque eso no viene al caso- le extiende la mano a la chica -vamos a otra parte y lo hablamos con un café helado, yo invito- Shuuya sorprendió a la castaña, la cual al principio se mostró dudosa y desconfiada

_-está esperando que vaya con él, así por las buenas_- pensó la chica ya sospechando que algo andaba mal –no es por desconfiar- le dijo al saiyan –pero cómo sé que puedo confiar en tu palabra- Hikari se mantiene distante de Gouenji

-mira, no es una cita ni nada por el estilo, sólo vamos a conversar- Shuuya trató de convencerla de otra manera –Hoshino-san, hay un café no muy cerca de aquí, pero venden un delicioso café con helado, el lugar es casi privado, no mucha gente va allí y menos de la escuela, así que nadie, salvo nosotros dos, sabrá tu secreto- Gouenji siguió con la mano estirada hacia ella, tratando de ser amable

Hikari aun dudaba, pero lo pensó por escasos segundos, para luego tomar la mano del goleador de fuego

-voy contigo, pero primero- dice Hikari al soltarlo sorpresivamente y lanzándole su polerón verde encima –si voy en una junta contigo, al menos debo ir como chica, ¿sabes, no es muy difícil guardar un uniforme femenino en estos pequeños bolsos?- lo miró feo –ni se te ocurra mirar- le rugió

-ya entendí, pero no seas exhibicionista ¿quieres? Alguien podría entrar y malinterpretar las cosas- le replicó el pelicrema, aún oculto bajo el polerón de Ichigo

Pasaron menos de 5 minutos cuando Hikari le quitó el polerón de encima a Gouenji y lo guardó en su bolso, se acercó a su hermano, besándole al frente con una sonrisa, cosa que sorprendió al goleador de fuego, porque no la había visto sonreír desde que la vio por primera vez…

-vamos, que el tiempo de visitas ya acabó- dijo la castaña ya vestida con su uniforme rojo y blanco con una pequeña chaquetilla negra con lazos rojos, una cinta negra adornaba su cabello y tomando al saiyan del brazo, salieron del hospital en silencio

-y ¿a dónde vamos?- le preguntó Hikari al goleador de fuego

-sólo sígueme- dijo Gouenji algo frío y distante

Caminaron por el espacio de largos minutos, hasta llegar a un pequeño café de Maids, el Sweet Ilussion Latté, el lugar se veía un poco deteriorado por los vándalos del lugar y había un pequeño letrerito que mostraba que estaba abierto, se veía algo rústico pero acogedor, unas macetas mostraban unas rosas que sobrevivieron al vandalismo y pequeño edificio estaba rodeado de enredaderas que trepaban por las paredes y rodeaban las ventanas, algunas de ellas estaban florecidas, pero como ya era casi de noche, sus flores ya estaban cerradas esperando un nuevo día

-¿pasamos?- dijo el goleador de fuego, no era una pregunta en sí, sino más bien lo hacía parecer como una

Hikari solo se limitó a entrar, ya que Shuuya sostenía la puerta y como todo un caballero al invitó a pasar, se sentaron cerca de la ventana, como si fuera una cita real, la pequeña mesa adornada con un lindo mantel blanco con flores celestes bordadas a mano, un florero, donde estaban un conjunto de coloridas y lindas flores, dos servilleteros con forma de dango y el menú tenía dibujados muchos gatitos, ositos, perritos, conejitos y cosas lindas, Gouenji le corrió la silla e hizo que se sentara, ya con ambos sentados una chica vestida de maid se les acercó

-jóvenes, ¿desean pedir algo?- dijo la chica de cabellos verde oliva, ondulados hasta la mitad de su espalda

-pues… dijiste algo de café con helado, Gouenji-kun- dijo la castaña

-dos cafés con helado y una porción grande de galletas caseras- dijo el pelicrema con una sonrisa

-con gusto, sus ordenes saldrán en seguida- la maid salió casi disparada hacia la cocina a por el pedido

Ambos se miraron, Gouenji buscando una respuesta y Hoshino esperando las preguntas de su compañero de clases, unos minutos después, la maid llegó con el pedido y desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido, los jóvenes le dieron un sorbo a su café, comenzando la conversación

-Entonces, ¿qué era lo que me ibas a preguntar?- le dijo Hikari

Gouenji en esos momentos buscaba las palabras más exactas, no quería que ella se enojara y saliera del lugar convertida en un animal furioso, quería encontrar las respuestas de una manera tranquila, su mente se aclaró en el momento de darle un sorbo a su café con helado

-seré directo, me gustaría que me explicaras unas pocas cosas, pero no quiero todo con lujo de detalle, solo respuestas sinceras y cortas, sólo me gustaría saber el porqué finges ser un chico y en la escuela una chica- habló calmadamente, dejando su café de lado para esperar pacientemente la respuesta de la chica que lo acompañaba

Hikari se tomó un sorbo de café antes de responder, miró al pelicrema, casi sin mostrar emociones

-ese chico, al que viste en el hospital, es mi hermano gemelo- notó que no había una cara de sorpresa de su compañero, es más, parecía tranquilo esperando la historia completa –pues verás, hace un año, cuando la secundaria Ryusei calificó para el campeonato futbol frontera, ganamos nuestro primer partido, pero el siguiente… sería contra la secundaria Zeus- eso sí sorprendió al pelicrema –Ichigo no quería que jugara, sabía que era un riesgo y no quería que me lastimaran, me obligó a renunciar al club de futbol, sólo para que estuviera segura, confiaba en su victoria, pero el día del partido, los de Zeus los destrozaron, aún así mi hermano estaba feliz de que a mí no me pasó nada, solo seguía diciendo que no debía volver a jugar nunca más futbol y yo creyendo que si hubiera estado jugando con ellos en ese partido, mi hermano y sus compañeros no estarían tan lastimados- Hikari entristeció un poco su mirada y tomó un poco más de su café

-continúa- dijo Gouenji, manteniendo su seriedad

-pasó el tiempo y hace un mes estábamos en las clasificatorias de distrito, cuando miraba el entrenamiento, uno de los balones llegó a mí y jugué un poco con él, al mi hermano ver eso, se molestó mucho conmigo y discutimos, me fui molesta de allí, él me siguió, crucé la calle...- en este punto ella comienza a llorar –no vi el camión, ni tampoco lo escuché… sólo sentí un empujón y el sonido del frenazo- trata de hablar mientras llora –y… al voltearme… él… él… estaba en el piso… le camión lo arrolló en lugar de a mi… y… y…- llora más

-no sigas… -le dijo al no soportarle el verla llorar –entiendo, tu hermano está en coma por eso, pero no me explicas porqué te vistes de chico- Gouenji sentía algo de pena por la chica, era como verse en el espejo y reflejar su pasado

Hikari se secó las lágrimas con una servilleta de dango, miró nuevamente al goleador de fuego

-mi hermano tenía un sueño… el cual por el accidente ahora es mucho menos probable que se cumpla- suspiró –él quería jugar en el campeonato Fútbol Frontera Internacional… por eso, yo… debo hacerlo, mientras él no pueda jugar estando en coma… yo debo ser Ichigo Hoshino, goleador estrella!- dijo levantándose de la mesa y casi botando la tacita de café con helado

-¡cuidado!- Shuuya alcanza a tomar la taza, para que no se voltee

-lo siento…- dijo avergonzada la castaña, sentándose luego

-¿sabes?... sé cómo debes sentirte en este momento, lo comprendo, mejor que nadie más en este mundo- al decir esto Shuuya, la chica se sorprendió un poco

-¿qué estás diciendo?... tú… tú... ¡tú no comprendes mi dolor!- le gritó Hikari con un hilo de dolor en su voz

Gouenji no es de los que aguantan que le griten y menos alguien a quien apenas conoce, golpeó la mesa con ambas manos vueltas puños

-¡lo comprendo mejor que nadie! ¡no eres la única que ha pasado por lo mismo!- le gritó

Hikari se sorprendió por la faceta agresiva del pelicrema, lo miró asustada y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla

-lo siento… pero ya me agotaste la paciencia- dijo medio frustrado por hacerla llorar –primero escucha a los demás antes de juzgar… - suspiró –te contaré mi historia- eso tomó la atención de aquella muchacha con la que platicaba –mi hermana menor, también estuvo en coma por algún tiempo- dijo Shuuya, contándole toda la historia de Yuuka y él, de las dificultades que había vivido el año anterior, haciendo que Hikari se sintiera algo culpable, más de lo que ya se sentía, el saiyayin notó su dolor y la tomó de las manos –por eso sé, que estas cargas no se llevan a solas, por eso, voy a guardar tu secreto y a ayudarte a que tu hermano sea un seleccionado nacional

Hikari miraba a Shuuya, él a ella, veía su incomodidad y soltó sus manos, ella trató de mirar hacia otro lado… _-¿qué me pasa? ¿por qué no puedo verlo a los ojos sin sonreír_?- pensó la chica y se perdió en sus pensamientos

-Hoshino-san, ya es tarde, debemos irnos- dijo Shuuya pagando la cuenta, sorprendiendo a Hikari, la cual no había visto llegar a la maid.

Salieron en silencio, y se fueron caminando en dirección al hospital… Hoshino miraba al cielo estrellado, mientras Gouenji la llevaba del brazo para que no se callera al tropezar

-eto… Gouenji-san- dijo la castaña –me preguntaba si podemos… ¿podemos pasar a la cancha de soccer?

-está bien- suspiró el chico

Ambos caminaron en dirección a la cancha debajo del puente, donde los de Raimon siempre iban a practicar en las tardes, soplaba el viento, los sonidos de una tranquila ciudad se convertían en murmullos, en cuanto llegaron, hubo un sonido que les llamó la atención… era un ladrido… voltearon y un cachorro de Shiba Inu, de color anaranjado y blanco, este se acercó a la castaña y le lamió la mano para que esta se agachara, cosa que Hikari hizo, para luego acariciarle la cabeza

-veo que te tiene cariño- dijo el pelicrema –vino a hacerte compañía

-aún así no puedo llevármelo a casa- dijo la chica mientras acariciaba al cachorro –tiene dueño…

Al decir esas palabras… un balón de soccer se dirige a ellos con mucha fuerza, Hikari toma al cachorro y salta hacia atrás, mientras que Gouenji patea el balón devolviéndolo y poniéndose en pose y actitud desafiante

-¡¿qué anda allí?- dijo a viva voz, mientras la castaña no soltaba al perrito por miedo a que saliera lastimado

-¡devuélvanme a mi perro!- se escuchó una voz de chico

-¡muéstrate!- desafió Gouenji

De entre las sombras salió un chico del mismo porte de Shuuya, con el pelo liso hasta la nuca, de color dorado y las puntas negras, sus ojos verdes parecían esmeraldas, ambos se miraron como si se odiaran, _-no puede ser… van a pelear… no puedo dejar que eso ocurra-_ Hikari suelta al cachorro y este va con su amo

-¡Shiban!- dijo el pelidorado y abrazó a su cachorro con ternura, eso relajó los ambientes –pequeño, debemos irnos a casa, Sayu nos está esperando… - dijo para luego irse por donde vino

-que chico más raro- dijo la castaña

-mira quién lo dice, la que se viste de chico- rió Gouenji

-pesado, mejor ve a dejarme a casa, que es tarde- replicó Hikari, borrando la sonrisa del pelicrema de golpe

-pero primero, prométeme sólo una cosa- dijo Shuuya

-¿qué cosa?- preguntó Hikari

-únete a Raimon, y juega futbol por tu hermano- dijo tajante Gouenji

Hikari lo miró decidida, le extendió su mano

-cuenta conmigo… pero cumple también tu parte- le sentenció

-hecho- dijo el pelicrema

Era un nuevo día en la secundaria Raimon, ya iniciadas las clases, los chicos se juntaron en un trabajo grupal de artes, en donde tenían que pintar un mural, Hikari se mantuvo aparte de los demás, trabajando sola en su mural… en eso Pazita y Kidou se le acercan

-oye Hoshi-chan!- dice Pazita muy animada –vamos a dibujar juntas!

-no quiero- dice la castaña del moño rojo, que sigue trabajando en su dibujo

-pero el trabajo es grupal- dice Pazita algo preocupada –y no tienes grupo…

-¡ya te dije que estoy bien!- le respondió molesta Hikari

-perdón- dijo media deprimida Pazita que se fue a su lugar de trabajo

-no deberías ser así de grosera con alguien que se preocupa por ti- le dijo Kidou

-no necesito la lástima de nadie… y menos de mis compañeros de clase- a lo que Hikari tomó sus cosas y salió del salón de clases

-es una engreída- dijo una de las chicas que estaba en el grupo de Gouenji

El pelicrema miró la dirección por donde se había ido la chica, suspiró y siguió con su trabajo

Las clases terminaron con normalidad, salvo que Hoshino no volvió al salón, los chicos se fueron a la cancha a jugar soccer, el director Hibiki los estaba esperando con una noticia

-Muchachos, les quiero anunciar que en una semana jugaremos contra la Secundaria Hyoken, así que deben estar preparados- el director los miró -¡ahora a jugar!

-¡sí!- dijeron todos

Todos fueron a la cancha, donde practicaban en parejas… Gouenji y Kidou se acercaron a Endou que parecía preocupado, el castaño miró a sus compañeros con preocupación

-¿pasa algo Endou?- le pregunta el chico con rastas

-nada, Kidou, sólo que nos falta un jugador para completar los 11 que tenemos que tener para el partido, y ya me estoy preocupando de que no haya nadie que quiera participar en el equipo… esto me está frustrando- dijo el portero del equipo

-te preocupas demasiado Endou, no te darás cuenta y tendremos a muchos que vendrán a jugar- Kidou trataba de darle esperanzas

-pero si sigues tan empeñado en unirlos los espantarás, debes ser más relajado- agregó Gouenji

-lo sé- se frustró Endou… a lo que un pelotazo le llega en el rostro, botándolo de lleno al piso

-¡¿Endou?- se asustaron ambos jugadores

-¡lo siento, se me fue el balón!- dijo una voz de chico que sorprendió a varios de los presentes

Endou se sentó en el piso tocándose a penas el rostro adolorido, ese golpe no lo vio llegar, en ese instante aparece frente a él el chico del día anterior, le extiende la mano

-siento mucho lo que te hice, espero aceptes mis disculpas- Endou toma la mano del chico y se levanta

-no te preocupes…- dijo con algo de dolor en su voz –yo soy el que anda en las nubes- lo mira -¿me puedes decir tu nombre?

-¡pues claro!- dijo el chico señalándose a sí mismo con su pulgar derecho -¡Soy Ichigo Hoshino, El ángel guardián de Raimon!- dijo con entusiasmo

-¡¿Qué?- dijeron todos sorprendidos

-¡y deseo unirme al club de futbol!- dijo para terminar

Todos estaban sorprendidos, Endou más que nadie, pues el chico frío e intimidante del día anterior, había aparecido para unírseles en el mejor momento, Gouenji sólo miraba con seriedad al chico nuevo, al igual que Sey, que se le hacía raro Hoshino… y estaba decidido a descubrir por qué

* * *

><p><strong>Disculpen la demora, pero el trabajo de deja sequita de ideas, al final pude sacar el segundo ¡vamos a por el tercero! Espero que les haya gustado mi fome historia y para el próximo capítulo tendremos más sorpresas, partidos e historias, nos leemos y un besito a todos<strong>

**Bye!**


End file.
